Bitter
by Crazyforcullenboys
Summary: Bella is in a very abusive marriage to Mike and wants out,she's broke and has her two small children to take into consideration. She can't simply pack her things and leave, if she gets caught the consequences would be far worse. But is there a guardian angel somewhere out there she hasnt met waiting out there in the wings for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

**BPOV**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Twilight,_ and all of its characters belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer. I just get to have my way with them…especially Edward. No copyright infringement intended.

Ever since I was a little girl I just knew that I was destined for great things. I knew exactly what I wanted out of life, a stay at home career in writing, the perfect home with a husband to come home to me in the evening and two kids that I absolutely adored. I always thought that those hand full of things were part of the basic checklist for every woman who envisioned that for herself. Little did I know that when I obtained my checklist I would find out that all that glitters isn't gold, and that life comes with a harsh reality. I stood in my bathroom looking into the mirror thinking about that evening just two years ago.

***Flashback two years earlier….***

I saw him standing there in the book store, looking at the spine of two different books. Looking completely lost trying to decide which one was the better of the two to get. Since books were my forte, and it was basically what my life revolved around since I was a little girl I thought that it would be okay for me to intervene into his inner ramblings. I started towards him, his face deep in thought, I didn't want to startle him so I made sure to try and make myself seen. I ambled up closer towards him.

"Hello," He looked up at me with icy blue eyes that were hard at first but slightly softened when he came into focus and realized that I was standing there.

"Yes?" he asked in a deep and rough manly voice, looking from afar you'd think that a guy with baby like face with average height and build would have a much softer voice. But then again what do I know about men and the voices that should go with their looks.

"Um, I don't mean to bother you, but if you were having a hard time choosing which book to get I'd go with the one by Steinbeck, he's the ultimate classic author." He stood there and stared at me for a minute, it began to get very hot and shuffled around looking at my feet, the other books sitting on the shelves, anything to try and get rid of the awkward tension.

"Thanks for the suggestion, this was the one I was leaning towards," he held up a copy of Of Mice and Men, "I'm Mike." He held his hand out towards me. His slightly shaggy blonde hair hanging in his eyes, you could tell he was definitely overdue for a haircut.

I reached my hand towards his outstretched hand, "No problem, I'm Bella." He held on a little bit longer than usually customary and then let go.

"Well once again, thanks for the suggestion." He gave me a weird looking smirk, and walked away towards the checkout counter.

I made my way to the front of the store and to make my own purchase so I could get home in time to fix myself a decent meal, I was absolutely sick of having to settle for fast food because I was too tired to cook by the time I got home. When I walk to the register I noticed that the guy named Mike was still there lingering around. I thought that he had left a long time ago, but perhaps not. I made my purchase and was on my way out to my car when I heard heavy panting and footsteps coming towards me. I turned to look and see what was coming my way. It was Mike jogging towards me.

"Hey!" he came to stop a few feet in front of me, resting his hands on his needs trying to catch his breath. "Wait a minute."

"Can I help you with something else?" I asked.

"Yeah," he paused and swallowed really hard, then stood up straight to look down at me dead in my eyes in the damp parking lot. "You can accept my invitation to coffee and possibly even dinner?" he said, which was more like a question.

"Um…yeah, sure, I guess." I hesitated.

He had the smile of achievement and confidence splattered across his face, like he'd just won the lottery or something. We exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up for coffee later that week to talk about who knows what. He walked across the lot to his own car with a certain bounce in his step. That was one of the most random moments I've ever experienced with a stranger, one minute I'm throwing out a book suggestion and the next minute I'm agreeing to a coffee date with said book stranger.

***End of Flashback…* **

Hovering over the sink looking into the mirror at my cut lip, partially swollen eye lined with purple bruises, and wiping off the caked up dried blood from around the bottom of my nose. Who knew that those two words, yeah and sure, would lead me down such a dark and lonely narrow path? No one did not even me, it's a path that I have no idea how to return from. But after two years, it has become the everyday normal for me. You tend to lose count of the cuts, the bruises, and beatings, it's basically another day another bruise now time to go fix dinner and take care of the kids. That's my normal. Every day I wonder if I'll ever get out of the situation that I'm in, if my children will ever have a normal childhood with a normal home and family. My mother used to always talk about how everyone was appointed a savior or a guardian angel of some form. Where has mine been the last two years? There's an old saying Grandma Swan would say all the time, "When it looks like things are getting worse, that's when it's getting a whole lot better." I wonder when that is going to happen, I guess only time will tell.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I know that it has been a VERY VERY long time since you've all heard from me story wise, but I did tell you all not long ago that I would be back soon. This is a new story that I'm writing based on the poll that some of you took not long ago that I posted. This is just a very rough edit of Bitter and I wanted to get a feel of what everyone is going to think of it so far to see if I should continue on with the story or throw it out and try to start off with a new story. You all know the drill just like on every other story on this site, I want reviews. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

**DISCLAIMER:** _Twilight and all of its characters belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer. I just get to have my way with them…especially Edward. No copyright infringement intended._

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

I turned my head and looked at the beeping alarm clock, although I already knew what time it was 4:00 a.m. on the dot. I reached over and quickly turned it off as gently and quietly as I could, so not to disturb Mike.

I had two different alarms, one was for four o'clock in the morning, and the other was four thirty in the morning. The first was the one for me and the other was for my husband. If he was to be woken up before 4:30 there was for sure hell to be paid. At four every morning, I wake up, and go straight to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for Mike. Every morning he had the same thing, 4 hard-boiled eggs, 2 slices of softly browned toast, half a cup of orange juice, and 2 cups of hot black coffee; unless he specified differently, and that is usually the night before.

At 4:30, like always, I wake him up so he can shower, dress, eat his breakfast and be out the door by 4:45. While he showers I fix his lunch and thermos of lightly sweetened tea or ice water. During this time of the morning there are usually no words spoken. Moving like awkward robots around each other, unless there is something that he feels needs his critiquing.

I sit at the table while sipping on my coffee making mental notes of all the things I needed to do today. Groceries, cleaning supplies, dog food… "Bella.., Bella…" the baby's medicine. "Bella! Damn it, pay attention!" Mike snapped at me. I looked up at his face, distorted with aggravation at my not paying attention to him.

"Sorry, what?" I stuttered confused.

"Are you going to get the kids and put them in the car, or are you going to sit there looking like a damn fool staring into space?" he retorted.

"Sorry, I just had a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Ha, you had a lot on your mind? Well I know that wasn't much, and since when do you have a lot on your mind?" he began asking sarcastically, "Do you work five to six every day, pay all the bills, pretty much foot the bill for everything?" he demanded.

I sat there looking, because I know if I had said something he would have reached across the table and given me a good smack.

"No, I didn't think so…so don't sit there and say you have a lot on your mind. I'm the one who should be saying that, not you!" He looked at me, daring me to saying anything. I sat there stock still, my eyes getting blurry, and me willing them to not release any tears.

"Now go get the kids and put them in the damn car so I'm not late to work." He said to me without looking at me, mostly staring at the food he was trying to finish.

I left the table and put my coffee cup in the sink, and walked out of the kitchen and partially into the living room to go up-stairs to get the kids so I could take Mike to work. They were so young and I hated having to wake them up this early in the morning, I wish that they were old enough to stay home alone.

Mike works at the local plant with a whole bunch of other men in town, building parts for high powered machinery, like Big Cat Tractors and what not. At twenty-five dollars an hour, thirteen hours a day he makes pretty good money, but you wouldn't know that by the way we live. At the moment my old and trusty beat up Chevy is not in the working condition, and we're down to one car. This means there are some mornings when I have to drive him to work, much to his dismay. It's a seven minute drive to the plant and another seven driving back home. After I get the boys dressed and put in the car, we pull out of the garage and head down the street, taking a left onto Main Street then keeping straight for the next six and half minutes, then taking a right turning onto the plant's grounds. I could make that entire drive blindfolded.

Mike pulls up to the curb and gets out of our small sedan, I get out as well and walk around the front of the car. When I reach my hand out for the keys he snatches them away and gives me his icy blue stare.

"Where are you planning on going today?" he asks.

"I need to go to the store for groceries, dog food, and Mikey's prescription. His ear infection is starting to flare up again." I stated.

"My God, if I had known he was going to be this expensive I would've suggested putting him up for adoption…or ending it before you got too far along." Mike said so coldly, as if he was commenting on the weather or something. I coughed to hide my painful gasp from hearing him speak about his own child, our child, that way.

"You should get going, you don't want to be late."

"Why so quick to rush me off? Planning on doing something you shouldn't be doing?" he asked skeptically

"No, I just said that because I know you like punctuality. That's all."

"Uh-huh…just remember I know how far the grocery store is away from the house. So you better not go anywhere you're not supposed to, because you know I'll check the mileage on the car." He warned me, "and if the mileage doesn't add up you're going to have a problem you don't want. Understood?"

I nodded my head yes. He handed me the keys and eyed me as he walked into the building. As I got in the driver seat and put the car in gear I took a big breath and released it, as if to release the tension flowing through my body. You'd think after preaching that to me every single morning for the past two years he'd say, 'I think she gets the point, she's not going to do anything.' I looked in the rearview mirror at my sweet boys, Mikey Jr. and Ben, 1 and 7 months old, sleeping quietly in their car seats. Must be nice and peaceful, to be oblivious to all of the wicked things that go on in the world. They were the only things that kept me going. If I didn't have them I don't know where I'd be.

I pulled into the local grocery store/pharmacy, found a close parking space, got a buggy and put my sleeping bundle in there. This was my favorite time of the day for food shopping for two reasons. One, its early and people are still in bed, so I don't have to weave in and out of people, and two, because if I have any fresh or old bruises the cashiers are hardly awake enough to notice, pay attention, or care. So it's a win-win for me. Thankfully my last set has healed up enough that I only have to dab a small amount of concealer on the hide anything.

I got my list out, made my way throughout the store getting everything I needed, and made my way to the pharmacy to pick up MJ's prescription and before I knew it I was on the road back home, to cook and clean until it was time to pick Mike up from work. Unless he called to say that he would catch a ride with one of the guys from work.

I was so caught up in my work while the boys were taking their nap I hadn't realized how much time had passed by. It was 5:54 and Mike got off at 6, I didn't want to wake the boys up, hustle them into the car to get to the plant, that would take up more time. And I just knew that each minute that I was late was each degree higher his temper would rise.

'Nice going Bella.,' I chastised myself, 'all you had to do was two things...take care of the home things and pick Mike up from work.' I muttered.

'This is one ass beating you definitely brought on yourself.' I thought.

I ran upstairs and checked on the boys, they'd already had their dinner and bath and were in such a deep sleep I didn't even bother them, I figured if they were OK alone for fifteen minutes while I was down stairs they'd be OK for fifteen minutes while I picked up Mike from work. It's not like he cared enough to ask.

I grabbed my purse and keys, shut off the the stove and ran to the car, speeding like a mad woman out of the driveway and down the street. "SHIT!" I exclaimed. There was a small fender bender holding up traffic, not a big deal for them but it was a big deal for me because I knew how much trouble I was going to be in. By the time everything cleared up, and I had made it to the plant it was 6: 15.

I pulled up to the curb where Mike gets out at every morning and he was standing there stoic, not moving, just looking across the lot not really looking at anything. After a few seconds he opened the door and got in, not saying anything, silent as the dead. I could by the way he was tightly holding his jaw he was angry. I stayed silent, knowing better than to say anything. I got ready to put the car in drive but he put his hand over mine to stop me, looking straight ahead. Slowly turning his head he looked me dead my eyes...

* * *

**Authors Note: I know, I know, CLIFFY and its been a while since I've updated anything. But I'm going to make an honest effort to do updates on a weekly basis. Just so everyone knows this story has VERY dark undertones and it somewhat based on what I saw when I was growning up. If this is something you can't handle reading please walk away now. I dont know yet if this story is going to have a happy ending, I haven't really had time to think that far. But I promise that I will try my best not to go MIA for weeks or months at a time with a update or an Author's Note. I should be updating again soon in the a week or less. MORE REVIEWS MEAN MORE UPDATES, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Twilight and all of its characters belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer. I just get to have my way with them…especially Edward. No copyright infringement intended._

Previously:

_I got ready to put the car in drive, but he put his hand over mine to stop me, looking straight ahead. Slowly turning his head he looked me dead in my eyes…_

I blinked my eyes, and before I could even blink them for a second time I felt a heavy and swift blow hit me on the left side of my face.

"Where the fuck were you!?" he bellowed. I tried to open my mouth to speak but I was in such shock I couldn't force the words to come out. I tried once again and made a small sound, when he heard that he raised his hand as if getting ready to position himself to hit me again.

Instinctively I raised my arms to protect myself, covering my face. "I'm sorry, I was cooking and cleaning and lost track of time. I didn't mean to." I cried. "I really am sorry."

"I know you're sorry…you're the sorriest motherfucker I've ever known." He said flatly.

I sat there silent, waiting for him to finish his ramblings, knowing better than to say anything and antagonize him even more.

"…the most pathetic excuse for a woman I've ever known." He continued. Mike turned and looked around, as if to see if anyone had seen what had just happened between the two of us. He looked through both driver and passenger windows and then he looked out the back. When he turned back around, he quickly did a double take looking in the backseat. Damn it, I forgot that I was also in a rush to get back home.

"Where the hell are the boys?" he asked angrily.

What I really wanted to say is 'As if you really care', but I went with the latter. "I was in a rush to get here, and since they were already asleep I didn't think anything would happen to them if they were alone for 15 minutes."

He hmphed, "Well thinking was your first mistake, get me home, I'm tired and all I want is a shower and a hot meal." He said in such a nonchalant way, showing no concern whatsoever towards our sons, but that was to be expected.

Even though it was a little over 7 minutes, it was one of the longest rides home. I could already feel the side of my left eye closing up a bit, damn it, I know I won't be going anywhere where I have to be around people for a while. It's one thing to cover up cuts and bruises, but it's a whole different thing dealing with a swollen eye. Unless I were to say that it was an insect bite and I had an allergic reaction to it; but that wouldn't work because its winter and there aren't any insects out.

I pulled into the garage, and put the car in park shutting off the engine. I ran to the backdoor and unlocked it, flying up the staircase to see if the boys were still asleep and OK. I prayed the whole time while I was gone that they would stay safe. Apparently God heard my prayers, because they were just as I had left them, sleeping soundly.

I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding and made my way back down the stairs and into the kitchen to turn the stove back on the finish my cooking. As I was standing over the sink cleaning the lettuce off I could hear Mike in his shower. That man may have a lot of complaints about what I do and how I do it, but he's never had a complaint about my cooking.

Mike made his way into the kitchen, partially dry from his shower. He sat down at the head of the table, and like he does every evening, he looked at me and waiting for me to start fixing his plate and serve it to him with his drink. He was always a very demanding man, and if you didn't do things the way he liked, be prepared for physical brute force.

We were having salad, spaghetti and meatballs with special sauce, after I served him his plate I fixed my own, while watching him inhale his. He let out a loud belch and pushed back from the table heading into the living room, leaving his mess for me to clean up. It was Monday, so it was wrestling night. He stopped at the entrance, looking at the television, "When you finish your chores tonight, make sure you take a shower. I'm going to expect you, and I don't want you smelling like kids and the day's filth."

He turned and left.

I finished cleaning, and doing my nightly routine in the bathroom, I walked into our bedroom and slid in on my side of the bed. Completely exhausted from the events of the day, the only thing that was on my mind was sleep, and I wanted lots of it. Mike slid in beside me, even with my back turned him I could feel his eyes boring into my back. "I thought that I told you that I was going to be expecting you tonight."

"Mike it's been a long day and I'm really tired." I yawned

"I don't care what you are, I know what I want, and I want you. Shit, all you have to do is lay there, it's not like you ever do anything else." He was getting more exasperated by the moment.

I rolled over to where I was flat on my back and spread my legs apart. He climbed over me and pulled my panties down, followed by his boxers. He didn't even check to see if I was ready, which I wasn't, he just rammed himself in. Doing his own thing, to make sure he got his rocks off, he started grunting harder and louder, and all I could think was 'THANK GOD!' because I knew he was getting close, a few seconds later he let out a pained grunt and I felt him release inside of me. He laid his complete body weight on top of me, panting in my ear trying to catch his breath. After about a minute he rolled off of me and in a matter of seconds he was snoring lightly.

This is what our sex life if that's what you want to call it has come to. Sex either once a week or twice a month, and the longest it's ever lasted was three minutes. Yes I keep count, because counting time is the only thing that keeps me somewhat interested while he's on top of me. If I'm really bored I'll make bets with myself to see if he can or can't make it past his most recent time.

I rolled back over to my side of the bed and fell into another sad and dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I went through my same morning routine for Mike to go to work. He took the car, so my entire day would be spent at home. I sat at the kitchen table drinking my cup of coffee staring out the window into nothingness at the vacant house next door. But when my eyes came into focus and I actually started to pay attention, I noticed that the house next door wasn't so vacant anymore. There were moving vans outside and the whole shebang. I walked closer to the window to get a better look, I noticed a silver Volvo sitting in the driveway and a tall man with bronze copper-ish looking hair pulling garment bags out of the back seat. I forgot I was staring until he closed the door to the Volvo and the sound shook me out of my mini stupor. He looked around his surroundings taking in the scenery I guess, and he spotted me taking him in looking like a fool. I could only see him from the chest up but from what I could see he had a strong chest and he definitely worked out.

I didn't have any housework that I could do and it was still too early to wake the boys, so I let myself indulge in something that I hardly ever have the chance to do. Relax and read one of my favorite novels, but the whole time I was trying to read, all I could focus on was my new neighbor next door. He was all that was on my mind as I started to doze off.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to update guys, I just got home this morning...well its the holidays so you know what I'm talking about. I know that this was a short chapter but I'm working on it. So just give me a little bit of time to get everything together. Remember, more reviews mean more chapters and quicker updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight and all of its characters belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer. I just get have my way with them…especially Edward. No copyright infringement intended.

Sunshine, laughing, smiling, and feelings of happiness, joy and hope. For the past two years those emotions had been very foreign for me. Except for when I am spending time with my little boys. My two little snoozing rays of hope, they're the two things that keep me going every day, the two things that keep me pushing onward to the next day.

Those were my thoughts as I stood over their cribs watching them sleep and dream peacefully, earlier abandoning my novel and comfy seat that I couldn't focus on because the thoughts of the new neighbor consumed me as I began to doze. I stood there wishing that I was capable of that kind of slumber, the kind of slumber where you don't have to worry about oversleeping, having to be aware and alert at all times of where you are or what you are doing. Always having to be mindful of almost every hour in the day; living this life wasn't just like walking on eggshells. It was more like walking a thin tight rope at a very dangerous height, one wrong move, one foot put astray and you would fall hard and fast. I walked that tight every day.

I stopped my musings and put all thoughts on hold until I had another spare moment later. I looked over at the little elephant clock on the dresser, the time telling me that it was still very early in the morning at that this was going to be a long day because Mike had only been gone less than 50 minutes and time was moving by really slowly. I looked at the small window noticing the navy blue sky having its pinkish spots in it. Knowing that the spots would soon turn into streaks, and would slowly start turning into orange bringing in the sun. I walked closer to the window and noticed that the moving vans were slowly starting to pull away from the house next door.

I went downstairs into the living room looking around the small area, trying to think of something that I could but there wasn't anything that hadn't been done. I'd already shampooed the carpet and vacuumed it a few days ago, scrubbed the walls and windows, swept, mopped, and waxed the kitchen floor, and lemon pledged all of the other surfaces. Hell I'd even cleaned out the refrigerator and scrubbed that as well.

Damn, what the hell am I supposed to do now? Just sit on my ass all day till Mike comes home and I have to fix him dinner? Uh, yeah I don't think so; last time I did that and was caught I got a _serious _verbal slaying. So that was completely out of the question.

I heard the mailman just like I did every morning like clockwork, dropping off the daily mail. I walked to the hall closet and pulled out my jacket, not knowing whether or not the temperature had taken a major dip the way the weather man had predicted the day before on the evening news. I slipped my jacket on and made my way to the front door and outside. I was thankful that I had chosen to wear my jacket because it was so snippy outside. And wet. I hate wet cold because it's been raining, and you can feel the moisture in the air and seep into your bones. Give me dry cold any day.

We have a long front yard so it takes a bit longer to get to the mailbox than it does most other people. As I made my way to the mailbox, I lifted my head to take a look at my familiar surroundings. To my right was a small white house with light pink trim, and a long yard somewhat similar to mine. It had a small porch with one step and two hedges in front of it.

The house belonged to Mrs. Cope, she was the secretary at the local high school. She took on the job stating that she wanted to have something constructive to do with her time other than sitting in her favorite chair knitting things she knew her grandchildren wouldn't wear.

But anyone who knew her well enough knew that she took on the job as high school secretary because it was just too sad and lonely sitting in the house that she shared with her deceased husband. It was the first and only home they had shared together after they wed. Nearly fifty years of memories wrapped up in that house. I can understand why she took the job.

Straight ahead of my house was nothing but trees, moss, and never-ending forest. And to my left was the no-longer empty house that happened to be currently holding its newest occupant. An occupant that for some reason I was unnaturally interested in knowing more about; who was he? Is he new to town? Is he married? Does he have kids? Is he living alone?

All of these questions were flowing through my mind as my curiosity continued to get the best of me. I finally made my way to the mailbox, opening it and pulling out its contents. Bills, bills, bills, and envelope addressed to Mike with no return address. No return address? Any other woman might open the letter, never give it to her husband or live in boyfriend, etc. etc. but I happened to know better. It may be something and it may be nothing. I felt the envelope to feel its thickness. But it felt very thin so it could have been just a letter from a bill collector, or someone advertising their business. It wouldn't have been the first time, so I dismissed the letter from my thoughts.

"Good morning Bella!" Mrs. Cope yelled from across her lawn.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope, how are you this morning?" I asked her, truly interested, she lived alone and she was always so kind and warm towards her.

"I'm doing well dear, just getting the mail and going to sit in front of a warm fire. You know the cold…it hurts my bones." Grunting as she made her way over to the fence that kept our yards separated.

"Yes, I remember you telling me that." I recalled a past conversation with her. "And don't you forget what I said either, if you need me to do anything for you, or you want to chat while Mike is at work just come on by or give me a call and I'll be there." I stated, kindly yet firmly.

She chuckled, "Yes, yes, I remember your words and I haven't forgotten them. Now how are those precious boys of yours?" she asked, dismissing my firm gaze with a soft smile in a motherly fashion. Reminding me of my own beloved Grandma Swan, I guess that's one of the reasons I've kind of attached myself to Mrs. Cope the two years that I've known her. I was trying to make up for the time that I lost with Grandma Swan.

"They're inside sleeping." I said.

Even through my light jacket I could really feel the cold setting in. I began to bounce in place attempting to try and create any kind of heat I could.

"Well it sounds like to me they have a better idea than we do," she began to turn a little preparing to head inside, "I'm going to take their cue dearest, a warm fire, and a nap sounds alright with me at the moment. And you should do the same; you make sure you give them each a big kiss for me." She said absently, walking away.

"Yes ma'am I will." I called after her, heading back inside myself.

I turned to head back up the long walkway to the house, and that's when I saw him. Tall, possibly six feet, six foot two at the most. Untamable looking copper locks of hair that looked like it was in need of a good trimming, pale skin, with somewhat dark shadows under his eyes. As if he hadn't slept for a few days, possibly from traveling a long distance. He had a strong chiseled jaw with what looked like a few days' worth of scrub.

Long legs that you could tell were muscular, hidden beneath a pair of seriously distressed jeans, and a firm chest covered in a thin sweater that supported broad shoulders. I stood there trying to hide my staring by discreetly looking but pretending to focus on my pieces of mail. He was walking in and out of his carrying boxes back and forth from the trunk and backseat of his Volvo.

I read the side of his boxes written in large sharpie print, most of the boxes were labeled books and important, the others were miscellaneous. After he walked back into the house with a box I looked out past his drive and into the yard where the for sale/rent or lease sign was. Apparently he was renting or leasing, it had to be one of the two, because if he had bought the house there would have been a large bold printed sticky sign saying sold. I don't know why it concerned me so much but it did.

I continued standing there gazing at the sign I saw the realtor place there months ago.

Hmm, I wonder if he is just staying here temporarily until he moves on to where is headed to. I thought to myself. What the hell was I talking about?

I don't know this man from Adam, and he doesn't know me from Eve. Maybe he moved here because this is where he wanted to be. But then again who in their right mind would ever want to be here. In Forks.

Must be for a job or something I said to myself, coming up to a conclusion all on my own without evening knowing a single about the highly interesting man. Well highly interesting to me.

I heard a bit scuffling, kind of like boxes and other things being moved around. The nameless man walked out in a huff as if he possibly had to work his way around boxes and luggage and it wasn't pretty. He was making his way to his car when he spotted me standing there looking. He had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

It was if they literally pulled you into a trance like state, they were emerald green. The color of freshly grown grass and moss at the beginning of spring, so rich in color and vibrancy; that's the best way I could possibly describe it. They were very deep and engaging, as if they were saying there is so much I could say, so much I could tell you. Show you things you've never seen or heard of before…that kind of depth.

But the strongest thing I felt when I looked into his deep penetrating eyes was that I felt like I knew him. There was a very strong sense of knowing. But that's not possible, because I've never seen the man before in my life. You can't know a person that you've never even shared greeting with before…can you?

A slight impish smirk slid across his face, he threw a quick wave and continued on to what he was doing beforehand. I decided it was way past time for me to go back inside, besides my toes were starting to go a little numb from the cold. I jetted back inside and turned the heat up a smidge, making sure it didn't get too warm so I didn't catch a cold or worse.

I threw the mail onto the counter where I always left it for Mike to see when I came in. Walking to the hallway closet and replacing my jacket to the hanger and exchanging my boots, with a pair of slippers. I went upstairs to make sure the boys were still sleeping. It wasn't even seven a.m. yet. Once I finished checking on the boys I went into the living and decided that it was ok for me to lounge around until maybe Mikey woke up or a couple of hours before Mike came home from work.

I turned on the TV to an old I Love Lucy rerun, made my way into the kitchen to make myself a cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows to warm me up even more. That's when I heard a knock at the door; I knew it wasn't Mrs. Cope because she would have called instead of coming by due to her aching bones, and everyone else who lived on the street were all at work.

The visitor continued to knock until I gave in went to the door. I opened it to a pair of glorious green eyes.

He had a small smile playing at the corner of his lips with his hand stretched out, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm your new neighbor, nice to meet you."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know what you all are thinking, why the heck is it taking so long for her to update?! I've taking on extra hours at work and with school by the time I get home all I want to do is sleep. So to make it up to all of you I plan on posting a new chapter within the next 2 to 3 days. I SWEAR, SCOUTS HONOR. Give me reviews and tell me what you think, because if I don't think that its going over too well then I'll possibly scrap it and try a new story rambling around in my head.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I promised you guys that I would update this chapter early because I was really late getting the last chapter up. In case some of may or may not know this Bitter is a very dark story that involves a lot of domestic violence. I'm writing this because it's somewhat of an outlet for me, because this is something that I grew up around watching my mother deal with some of these things, and being abused a while my own self as a child. _See author's note at the bottom on the chapter_. Anywho, I am currently in search of a BETA because I recently looked at my previous chapters and I. Was. Appalled.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight and all of its characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I just get to have my way with them…especially Edward. No copyright infringement intended.

Previously:

_He had a small smile playing at the corner of his lips with his hand stretched out, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm your new neighbor, nice to meet you."_

I stood there in the doorway staring dumbfounded at the green-eyed man, wondering what could have possibly have him standing on my doorstep. He stood there with his hand still held out, waiting for me to shake it. I shook my head, as if to bring myself out of a green induced haze. What the hell is wrong with me today?

I let out a nervous chuckle as if to blow off my staring and held my hand out in return, when I took his hand in my own something happened. I don't know how to explain it; it was a very charged magnetic type of feeling. "Bella Newton, it's nice to meet you too." He shook my hand in return, his smile never faltering. The sunrise was coming in over the clouds; he was easily the most handsome man I've ever seen.

He released my hand, "I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, but I was wondering if I could use your phone and also get directions."

"No, you weren't disturbing me at all," I assured him, not replying to the other part of his request just yet. It was one thing to let Mrs. Cope over for coffee and a chat, but to let another man in the house without Mike's permission was something entirely different. I continued to look into his eyes, what was it about his eyes that I was so attracted to? I decided to push caution to the side…but just this once.

"And of course you can use the phone, come in side. It's a bit chilly out there." I said, gesturing for him to follow me as I walked to the kitchen, and taking the phone out of its cradle handing it to him to make his call.

"Thank you, I just need to call an electrician, it seems I have some faulty wiring and my cell is dead." He seemed a bit frustrated as he pinched the bridge of his nose and ran his fingers through his tangled bronze locks.

"Like I said it's not a problem, would you like a cup of coffee while you wait?" I asked, trying to be as cool as possible.

Edward stood there in the middle of my kitchen holding the phone to his ear, "That would be great. I've been on the road non-stop all night, and large cup of Joe is exactly what I need at the moment."

I wondered where he was coming from that brought him all the way to Forks. I tried blow off the last part of his statement once again, and once again I had to open up my big mouth, "So where are you coming from that brings you to Forks, of all the places in the world?" I asked

"I'm a new doctor, and I just took over the open gynecologist position at Port Angeles Memorial. I would have found a place there so I wouldn't have to commute, but the job came with housing, which was a big life saver because it saved me the hassle of trying to find a place on my own, in a town I know nothing about."

"Well they found you a great place to live; this neighborhood is all quiet, all the time."

He chuckled, "I can see…and _hear_ that."

I let out a soft laugh, after what seemed like minutes the electrician finally picked up the phone, and I left Edward to his phone call and went to the coffee machine to put on a fresh pot of coffee. When he finished his call he his call he replaced the phone to its cradle.

"Why don't you have a seat at the table while I get the mugs and the coffee finishes." I suggested.

"Thank you." He took a seat at the head of the table, sitting sideways in his chair. He looked completely out of place in the small kitchen, having to stretch his legs out because they were simply too long to sit any other way.

"You're welcome, how do you like your coffee Mr. Cullen?" a funny look crossed his face, but he quickly covered it with a neutral look.

"Black with two sugars, no cream…and please, call me Edward." He had a tone of finality to it. I've come to know those tones, and I never question or push on it.

"Ok, Edward." I didn't make eye contact with him, so I continued to busy myself with getting the sugar for his coffee and the creamer for my own. I brought his cup to him and set it on the table, along with the sugar and cream, and went back to the counter to retrieve the pot of coffee. "So, Edward…if you're the new gynecologist at Port Angeles Memorial why are you here and not at work?" My curiosity was really beginning to get out of control.

"Well Bella, the shift they were hiring for was a night shift, and if I have to work anytime during the day it's because it's a scheduled appointment." He said, dropping two teaspoons of sugar into his cup.

"Ah, I see." I didn't see a ring on his finger, but that didn't mean anything nowadays so I threw my next question out there. "And your wife, how does she feel about the move?" I tried to ask as innocently as possible.

"I'm not married."

"No kids either?"

He laughed a deep laugh, "No I don't have any love children either, but I hope to have a wife and kids someday. What about you, are you married, do you have kids?" He asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

I began to blush, trying to hide it behind my coffee cup. Why the hell was I blushing? "Yes, I'm married with two kids."

"Oh, that's nice…how long have you been married?" Clear curiosity laced in his voice.

A sense of sadness came over me, to think about how long I'd been married to Mike. To think I'd fallen for his false charm, I'd been so stupid to actually think he was the one. And I was even more stupid to marry him, and now my life was ruined. "Two years." I sighed.

He spoke softly, "Not so happily married?" His gazed pierced me, waiting for my answer.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but when I did I heard the cry of my youngest son, phew I thought, saved by the cry. "I'm sorry, that's my 7 month old. I'll be right back." I set my cup down and began to stand so I could get ready to go tend to Ben.

"No its ok, I should be going anyway. I've got a lot of unpacking to do so I can get settled in, and then I have to make a run to P.A.M."

"P.A.M?" I asked.

"Port Angeles Memorial." He laughed.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." I walked out of the kitchen before I gave him a chance to respond. When I knew I was out of his eye line I jetted up the staircase to give Ben his pacifier before he woke up Mikey. This was the most excitement I've had in a little over two years and I wasn't going to let it slip by. I was going to enjoy it as much as I could…even if it was for a few brief moments.

I ran back down stairs and into the kitchen where Edward continued to stand there just like I asked him to.

"Ok, he just wanted his pacifier. Now…you asked to use the phone and you've done that. Where was it you were needing directions to?" I asked a little breathless.

"I completely forgot about needing directions, I needed to know how to get to the nearest grocery store, and supply store. I'm out of everything at the moment."

"Oh ok, well that's not a problem. We don't live very far from either place." I walked to counter where I keep and notepad in case I have to take a message for Mike and wrote down the directions to where Edward needed to go.

I handed him the sheet of paper and walked him to the door, in which he first entered. "Thank you again for the coffee, and thank you for the directions."

"No problem. If you need anything else just come by, I'm always at home." I said.

"Anytime?" He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, but he hid it well. As if to keep me from knowing what exactly it was that he was thinking.

"Well…any time after 5 a.m. and before 6 p.m." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Why is that?"

"Because that's when my husbands at work," I didn't think about what I said and the way I said it, and I didn't want him to catch on to anything so, "He's not very keen on the idea of company."

"Hmm…," He sounded very thoughtful, he held his hand out to me again, "It was very nice meeting you Bella, until next time."

I shook his hand, "Nice meeting you as well." He turned and walked away down my long drive to go back to his house. I closed the door behind and went back into the kitchen taking the cups from the table to the sink, looking out the window. Watching him with his hands in his pockets, probably to hide them from the cold make his way back into his yard and into the house.

'Until next time…'

'Until next time…'

His words kept repeating in my head and for some reason they excited me. My excitement began to wane when I looked down to where I was washing the cup out and I saw my wedding band…but it didn't wane too much. I could still feel his touch lingering on my hand. For the first time in a long time I felt like I might have something to look forward to, but I wasn't sure just yet. I don't know when 'next time' will be, but I can't wait for it.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I. NEED. A. BETA. I dont really know how they whole BETA thing works because I've obviously never done that before. So I'm going to have to do a little bit more research on it. I don't know how long I'm going to make this story...so just a heads up I might be making the upcoming chapters a little more intense...just bear with me, which then you'll know that I'm not going to make the story that long. BUT...if the chapters seem like they are dragging out then you'll know that it may be a bit lenghty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight and all of its characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I just get to have my way with them…especially Edward. No copyright infringement intended.

'Until next time…'

'Until next time…'

Until next time came and went, and I hadn't spoken to Edward since our chit chat in my kitchen, days then weeks flew by. To say I was disappointed would be a serious understatement, I continued with my normal everyday routine. Wake up early, fix Mike's breakfast, and wait for him to finish, clean up his mess, and take care of our sons and clean the house while he's at work, cook dinner, clean his mess _again_, then go to bed to wake up and do the same things all over again.

Since the day after Edward left my house I was pretty much walking around with a sad and depressed look on my face. I could see it when I would look into the mirror of our small bathroom when I was washing my face and brushing my teeth. I wasn't in any danger of Mike noticing, he never noticed me or anything I was doing…unless I was doing something he considered wrong. And since I always looked sad and depressed according to the checkout girl at the grocery store, if he'd notice my expression he'd think it was the norm.

I told myself I didn't have to speak to him that if I just got to see him, then that would be good enough. I spent every day standing over my kitchen sink eyes peeled to my window hoping for a glimpse of him. For some unknown reason his presence brought me a small sense of peace, comfortableness…and possibly hope? Every day that I spent stuck in front of my kitchen sink looking out the window, the sadder I became, because I never saw him. I always caught him at the very last moment. It was either a foot walking into his front in the early morning, or a streak of copper hair sliding into his well tinted car to go to his evening shift and Port Angeles Memorial. This added to my normal routine had become my life every single day.

Another two weeks had gone by and I had begun to start feeling off, and by off I mean my body's system was feeling off. It was a feeling that I wasn't completely used to but some of the symptoms were some I that I dealt with from time to time. I went to the wall calendar to check the date, as I ticked off the numbers on my fingers as I was counting. When I came to the end of my counting I knew that I was right when I thought that I was feeling off. My period should be starting in the next few days; I walked away from the calendar going into the living room and up the small stair case, to make sure the boys were in their room safe, and playing. One thing I learned from my days of babysitting is that you can never be too safe when it comes to children…especially toddlers. They can find the smallest things that you would never notice and put it in their mouths.

I opened the door to their room and smiled when I saw Mikey sitting on his alphabet blanket playing with his small yellow musical school bus with the flashing lights and Ben sitting in his floor level vibrating bouncy seat with his mobile swinging in front of his face filled with pure amusement. When Mikey spotted me peeking through the door he gave me a wide, gum and pacifier filled grin. That made me smile even bigger, but when it came to his musical school bus playing time nothing and no one held his attention long enough to take him away from it. I closed their bedroom door and turned to go back down stairs, halfway down I felt very light-headed and dizzy, so light-headed that I stumbled the rest of the way down. Thank God I was holding on to the banister with a somewhat firm grip that didn't fall completely down the rest of the way.

I have never felt like this before when it came down to me getting my period, the other symptoms I could deal with. But the fainting I was not accustomed to. I finally made it to the bottom of the stair case and shook my head as if to rid myself of the dizziness. I went to the broom closet on the side of the stair case and opened it to take the vacuum cleaner out so I could begin cleaning the carpets and the drapes throughout the first floor of the house. I was in the middle of cleaning the living room when I suddenly became thirsty and decided to take a break and get a glass of water and have a seat. I'd already cleaned two other rooms and I was halfway done with the living so I felt I was deserving of a break.

I finished off my glass of water and then a second one and finished the rest of my vacuuming, did some dusting, put away my cleaning supplies, and thought about what I should make for dinner as I went back up the stairs to check on Mikey and Ben one last time before I went into my bedroom. One minute I was sitting on the side of the bed trying to figure out what to make for dinner and the next all I remember was waking up flat on my back. Stiff and trying to sit up from the position I apparently fell asleep in. What the hell is going on with me!? Maybe it's just stress? I am always overthinking things, making sure not to set a foot wrong to not upset my husband, since he could be a ticking time bomb at times.

I looked over at the clock on the night stand and it blinked with the time, telling me that I had pretty much slept for about an hour and that I had about two hours before Mike would be home. I stood up stretching out my limbs, and blinking the sleep from my eyes. Once I got all of my bearings I remembered the boys and shot across my bedroom and out the door across the hall, and found my two little angels sound asleep. Mikey on his alphabet blankets with his pacifier hanging out of his mouth, and Ben still vibrating in his bouncy chair. I went over to them to physically see and feel that they were ok. I saw that their chests were rising and I let out a relieved breath.

I left their room to go back to the first floor, as much as I go up and down these stairs I should have the most toned legs I thought absently to myself. I went into the kitchen to start dinner. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, and bread rolls were on the menu for tonight. I preheated the oven and prepared the meatloaf, adding all of the ingredients in, mixing it to together and placing it in the dish and molding it in a loaf like shape. I peeled the potatoes and put in a pot of semi boiling water, so it would finish cooking ahead of the meat loaf. Putting mine and Mike's meal to the side I fixed the boys their dinner, brought them to the dinner table fed them, bathed them while the food was still cooking and put them in their playpen till it was time for them to go to bed.

By the time dinner was finishing and Mike had come home and greeted me in a disgruntled way, I was completely ravenous. I placed the dishes and small platters of our food on the dinner table, then retrieved our silverware. As usual we hardly had anything to say to each other as we ate, it was nothing more than the normal sound of forks and knives scraping across our plates. I ate all of my first serving then had a second helping. I guess I really worked up an appetite today.

When we had finished our meal, I did my usual task of clearing away and cleaning up everything. And Mike did his usual task of nothing, as I put Mikey and Ben to bed for the night. During me drying the dishes I felt the strong sensation of needing to release everything that I'd eaten. I went into the smaller than small den where Mike was watching wrestling. I stood there in the doorway until the commercials came on, I knew better than to interrupt him in the middle of one of his shows.

When a commercial with a woman doing cartwheels in a field wild flowers advertising tampons came on I knew that was my cue. Who the heck comes up with these insane notions that women are happy when on their periods? I slowly approached him, keeping my distance and making sure to stay to the side of him.

"Mike?" I asked his name softly.

"What is it?" he said, in such a disgruntled way. Not even acknowledging my presence.

"I need the keys to the car so I can go to the supermarket. I haven't been in a while and we're out of quite a few things." I whispered all of my words out.

"A few things like what?"

"Toilet paper, dog food, milk, eggs, bread, napkins, laundry detergent…just the basic average things, and since you take the car every morning to work this is the only time of the day that I can go." I left off one thing I planned on getting while at the supermarket.

"Hmph. Well I guess it would be best for you to go ahead and get those things." He reached into his pocket to give me the keys, when I reached my hand out for them and they were in my grasp he quickly snatched them back while my hand was still wrapped around them.

"Don't forget, I check the mileage…so I'll know if you've strayed off anywhere you're not supposed to be." He looked at me with his squinty blue eyes, nothing like the soft green ones I'd prefer to be looking at.

"Of course, I wouldn't go anywhere else," he nodded his head and grunted, going back to the television. "The boys have already been put to bed, so you don't have to check in on them." I said as if he really would, knowing that he wouldn't. He said a bland 'yeah yeah' and waved me off as his favorite wrestled entered the ring.

I quickly walked to where my purse with my keys firm in my grasp. I wanted to get out of there as quickly as I could before he was to decide to stop me. I made it into the garage, and I opened the door to the small sedan and peeled out of the drive. I felt so free being out of the house, but as free as I may have felt I didn't take my time. I took the quickest route to the grocery store, grabbed a cart and got everything that I needed for the house. I went to the feminine care isle and got my normal box of tampons and other feminine products. I went to checkout and paid the bored looking checkout that continuously popped her gum. I gathered all of my purchases, piled them into the car and made a beeline back home. Without any help from Mike I got everything out and brought it into the house putting them away. I went into the upstairs bathroom to put away my 'woman things' as Mike liked to call it, locking the door behind me. I put everything away except for a little white box. I pulled the tabs back, and pulled the offensive white stick out.

Pulling down my panties, I sat on the toilet and peed on the pregnancy test. I stuck the cap back on it, laying it on the counter top and did my bathroom routine waiting for the time to be up. Five minutes had passed and I still didn't pick up the pregnancy test. Another two minutes went by when I finally got the nerve to pick it up. There were two words that I wanted to see, and there were two words I did not want to see. When I lifted the stick up to my line of vision and read the two words, I gasped. Then let out a long breath. There it was in bold letters.

**Yes, pregnant.**

Then came the knock at the door.

* * *

**OOOH CLIFFY! Don't hurt me...sorry if this may have seemed like a little bit of drabble chapter. I'm on a bumpy ride on a charter bus leaving a state championship game with nothing else to do other than listen to people snore. And if you're from Texas or have ever been, you know how important football is to us. You know what I want you to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! A new chapter should be up in the next few days.**


End file.
